


Bad Boys

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli's teammates like to bring up Bucky's bike a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

Motorcycles are not a kink of his. Eli is quite firm on this point, whenever anyone brings it up.

And oh, his teammates like to bring up Bucky's bike a lot.

It's completely reckless and ridiculous. It figures that someone like Kate or Cassie - both of whom try to drive him crazy on a regular basis with their complete thoughtlessness that he would have thought the Initiative would have driven out of Cassie - would be attracted to it doesn't really surprise Eli. Kate flirts with Barton and Cassie flirts with robots, enemies and combinations of both. Bad boys are their type, and they eat up that sort of thing.

Eli is smarter than that, though. He's the calm, dependable leader and he does get all hot and bothered by something as completely cliche as a motorcycle. The fact that Bucky is a "bad boy" has nothing to do with why Eli is attracted to him in the first place.

Eli keeps telling himself that, at any rate.

But when Bucky pulls up to his house, and Eli watches him pull off his helmet and give his head a little defiant shake...

Well, Eli wants to claim that the bike isn't doing anything for him. But the tightness with which he clings to Bucky on the ride back to headquarters gives him away.


End file.
